


Don't Hurt Me

by Handlemewithcare



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Strangers to Lovers, They're cute, george is gay, harristarr, starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlemewithcare/pseuds/Handlemewithcare
Summary: George is depressed after attending the pride parade alone. He goes to a pub but some men don't like a gay sitting there. They attack George but a short man with a big shiny knife saves him
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Don't Hurt Me

After another beer he felt like his life was totally worthless. He was single since the coming out as a gay. With only one friend who was starting to spend more and more time with some guy named John. George felt unwanted. His siblings had families or proper jobs to do. He was left with nothing and no-one. Even the pride parade he attended yesterday didn't help. It was great to see other gay people happy but kissing couples made him sad, his heart aching for someone to love. 

That's why he chose today an ordinary pub with old men sitting in dark corners staring at the waitresses. It was easier not to think how lonely he felt, how cold his room would be when he would get back to home. George nodded at the bartender and got another glass of alcohol along with a worried face of that man.

With a drink in his hand he looked around the place. He felt a piercing gaze on him. At the table next to the wall sat a few men. It was them staring at George with wild eyes, whispering something to each other and pointing their fingers at him. 

He thought for a moment that he had something on his face but that would be silly. He ran his hands through the hair. And looked at himself from the bottom to the top. His cowboy boots were a bit dirty but still fine. His leather pants tight but not too much for his liking. Then the black tshirt was surprisingly clean. The leather jacket was fine...

It was the pins. He forgot to take them off from his jacket after the parade. One was with rainbow flag, another with ‘ I'm gay ‘ wrote on it, and the last one with a simple picture of a guitar. 

„Fuck" he cursed under his breath. George didn't think much, he just throw some pounds at the counter and slipped off from the stool. He staggered but got back his balance and walked out from the building unsteadily.

He made only a few steps when he heard a loud voice behind him „Where are you going pretty doll?” George turned out and that was a mistake. A man grabbed him from behind holding George's hands behind his back. Two other men were standing in front of him. 

„Let me go please” George didn't see any other way than to beg. It was too many of them and he was alone.

„You wanted to have some fun? But not in that pub, you poof, not here" then he kicked him in the stomach with a knee. George wanted to scream but the man squeezed his cheeks like he wanted to take a better look at his face.

„Look at him. He's just a kid. I bet you're still a virgin. We can call some people who would be very happy to meet you in private" George was scared, frightened to death. He was paralyzed, not able to defend himself. He felt a fist hitting his face. His fisioned blackened and the head was threw back. After that his body gave up and hit the floor. He quickly brought his legs up and hid his face. He layed there in fetal position when they kicked him few times. 

„Let him go!” George heard someone screaming, it was someone else, a new person. 

The attackers laughed but backed off a bit. „Or what?” 

„Or i will stab you" the man said with confidence. At those words George lifted up his head and saw a shiny knife in his hand. The man got closer and hit one of the attackers in the stomach. He growled in pain, the rest of them picked him up and walked away very quickly.

He yelled at them „Go fuck yourselves!” then kneeled next to George. The younger man felt a hand placed on his upper arm.

He managed to whimper between sobs „Please don't hurt me"

„Shh I'm not gonna hurt you. Look at me. Do i need to call an ambulance?” George couldn't believe in what he had heard. That man wanted to help him. He felt like adrenaline was leaving his blood, the pain slowly coming to him. He tried to lift himself on his arm but it gave in. 

„Hey easy baby easy. Let me help you ok?” he helped George to sit up, back supported by the wall. He took out a handkerchief and wiped out tears and blood. And then he did something unexpected, he leaned and kissed gently every cut and places where bruises were going to come out on George's face.

The younger man looked into those big blue eyes „Thank you for saving me" 

„It's ok. Let's go home” he put George's arm around his neck and his own wrapped around George's waist.

They made a few steps and left the dark street. „I'm glad they didn't see my rings” he chuckled and showed his pinky ring. It had a little bi flag on it.

George chuckled too „You weren't going to stab them right?” 

„Of course not. I would never do that" he explained.

„So why you carry the knife?" George was curious about the newly met man.

„You ask a lot of question” George tensed at those words.

„It's fine. I'm just not used to someone so curious about me. Born and raised in Dingle i had to defend myself a few times. It's easier that way, I'm not a big man y'know” George nodded at those words.

„And what is the name of my saviour?” George brought himself to make a little joke.

„Ringo" he stated proudly.

„Ringo from Dingle" he repeated to remember better. „I'm George” they smiled and looked into each others eyes.

The younger man broke the gaze „It's my home” 

„Oh i see” a silence fell between them. Ringo rummaged through his pockets. He pull out a pen and paper and quickly scribbled down something. 

„It's my phone number. Call me when you will feel better. If you don't, you can call me to. You can call me anytime” Ringo was rambling. 

George chuckled, Ringo was so cute standing at the steps to the home, cheeks flushed and giving him his number. 

George leaned and kissed the older man in the pink cheek „I will call you tomorrow Ringo. Goodnight” 

They both smiled and George looked at Ringo slowly making his was back at the street.

„Goodnight Georgie” he couldn't see his smile but George knew it was there at his face.

He closed the door and looked at the paper. He saw numbers and the signature „Ringo your saviour” next to that there were drew a star and six little hearts. George smiled, took a deep breath and whispered to himself

„My little saviour"

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing it and i quite like it. Hope you too :) 💞
> 
> The next thing i will publish is gonna be a first chapter of my fic. I'm so excited for it 💗
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are giving me life ❤
> 
> Have a nice day 💖


End file.
